


Magia Halloween

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: After Party, Canon Related, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2019, Short & Sweet, drunk raven, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Nie w pełni trzeźwa Raven była dość… nieprzewidywalnym zjawiskiem.





	Magia Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz kolejny zadaje sobie to proste, a równie bolesne pytanie... dlaczego nie ma nic po polsku w tym fandomie??

Bestia pierwszy raz w całej historii swojej znajomości z Raven, znalazł się w takiej sytuacji.

Na jego ramieniu wisiała pijana dziewczyna, która mamrotała mu do ucha jakieś bluźnierstwa. Cieszył się jednak, że nic nie rozumiał. Najwyraźniej w tym stanie Raven przełączała się całkowicie na obcy język.

Kiedy zaniósł ją do jej pokoju w Wieży, ta uczepiła się go jak rzep psiego ogona. Jęczała, gdy starał się ją zostawić. Stwierdził jednak, że gorzej będzie, jak jutro zbudzi się obok niej w łóżku, a dziewczyna całkowicie wytrzeźwieje i oskarży go o coś nieodpowiedniego. Tak, obawiał się takiej reakcji. Dlatego też starał się opuścić ciemne pomieszczenie, jak najprędzej tylko się dało.

No, ale problem tkwił w tym, że się właśnie  _ nie dało. _

Raven chyba resztkami swojej świadomości uwięziła go w pokoju, gdyż drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć.

Krzyknął zdziwiony, gdy poczuł wokół siebie materię, która następnie przeniosła go tuż obok prawie śpiącej już dziewczyny. Przytuliła się ona do niego, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic — zasnęła.

No cóż, najwyraźniej był uwięziony i nic nie mógł już na to poradzić.

Szkoda tylko, że nadal znajdowali się w swoich halloweenowych przebraniach. Uwierało go one w dość niekomfortowym miejscu, a fakt, że szata Raven się zsunęła, nie pomagał. Wyglądała dzisiaj tak olśniewająco… czyli w sumie jak zwykle. Zawsze była dla niego najpiękniejszą istotą, stąpającą po ziemi.

Zamknął powieki i wsłuchując się w miarowy oddech Raven, starał się zasnąć.


End file.
